Boys' Dorm
.]] The Boys' Dorm at Bullworth Academy is home to the male students on campus. This is where the protagonist Jimmy Hopkins resides during his time at Bullworth. Description The dorm is a one floor building located to the left of the main gates. The dorm is filthy, with rats being a frequent sight at night, and is vandalized frequently. It is also much smaller then the Girls' Dorm, despite the fact that boys outnumber girls 50:10 (49:11 in Chapter 6) in the school. It consists of a recreation room which has a TV (that only displays static, except in the cutscene for Defend Bucky, in which it displays somewhat distorted footage of a swimming event) and sofa, a soda machine, an arcade game console and a table where the students play poker. The dorm also consists of a water fountain, two fire alarms, and a fire extinguisher. There is no bathroom. Unlike the other boys in the school, Jimmy has his own room, however Jimmy cannot enter anyone else's room in the boys' dorm, though when someone enters or exits a room, furniture such as beds can be seen. The students that can be seen wandering around the dorm are the Bullies, Nerds and non-clique students. The other cliques can be seen when the fire alarm is pulled. The dorm has no school authority patrolling it, unlike the Girls' Dorm. Because of this, much of the bullying the Nerds and non-clique boys suffer from the Bullies happens here, as does a lot of fighting. There is a total of eleven rooms (excluding Jimmy's) in the dorm. Trivia *A maximum of 10 students can be seen in the dorm. If there are already 10 students spawning, no one else will appear when Jimmy pulls the Fire Alarm. *One of the Greasers can be seen throwing eggs outside the dorm at night time, but in the Halloween mission, Pedro can be seen doing this. *In Scholarship Edition, although Jimmy can't enter the other rooms, he can actually get inside the one next to the trash can near the dorm's entrance (jumping into it, facing the wall, then jump out). However, if he runs toward far enough, he will end up back in his dorm room. *Sheldon, and Pedro will normally only spawn in the dorm in the morning after Halloween, or if chased in. *If Jimmy turns off the TV, anyone watching it will shove and insult Jimmy. If Jimmy neither apologizes nor defends himself, they'll eventually attack him. *If Jimmy enters the dorm while being chased by a prefect or other authority, then the authority figure won't follow him in. However, prefects will enter it chasing other students, then come out after a while. *Strangely, Constantinos mentions something about "jerks thinking they own the second floor of the Boy's Dorm" when conversing with other students, and although a second floor can be seen from the exterior of the dorm, there is no access to it from inside. It's possible that the Boy's Dorm was intended to have a second floor; a beta screenshot shows what appears to be an earlier version of the Boy's Dorm in which the building has a staircase. Category:Bullworth Academy